deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Above the Law
:For the Dead Rising 2 mission see Above The Law (Case Zero). is a Dead Rising scoop in which psychopath Jo Slade has four women held captive. Jo's Hostages Frank enters the Lovely Fashion House to find officer Jo Slade guarding a tied up Kay Nelson. Upon seeing Frank, she begins to degrade Kay, calling her a "whore" for "luring another man" into the store. As the officer rubs her nightstick over a hysterical Kay, Frank pleads for the officer to stop, only to be threatened by the psychotic officer. To free the hostages, Frank must fight psychopath Jo Slade to get the Handcuff Key. Jo molests Kay cutscene Battling Jo ; Melee Weapons Bring a Battle Axe. As soon as the fight begins, start swinging. When Jo is about to attack you, release and slice her with as many of the swings as possible. If done correctly, this can kill her on the first spin. It takes up to four shots to kill Jo. ; Firearms Bring a Shotgun or another sub-machine gun, then open fire, but be careful not to hit the survivors. }} |valign=top| Janet Star | s2= Kay Nelson | s3= Kelly Carpenter | s4 = Lilly Deacon | psycho = Jo Slade | weapon = Stun Gun | w2 = Handgun | food = | reward = 30,000 | join = 20,000 each | rescue = 40,000 each | prev =Restaurant Man | same = Photo Challenge | next =Hanging by a Thread The Cult }} |} Jo's Death Jo dies a dramatic death, moaning and shaking violently before finally dying. After she is dead, she drops a generic stun gun and the handcuff key. , deadrising.wikia.com. With Jo dead, Frank can then free her four hostages, Kay, Lilly, Kelly, and Janet, and escort them back to the security room. Escorting Survivors and Nick Evans hanging of an inflatable bunny in the Wonderland Plaza. ]] Kay is the only survivor that can wield a weapon. Lilly, Janet and Kelly can only hold hands. If Frank rescues Sally Mills and Nick Evans in Hanging by a Thread at this time, those two can be equipped with weapons so escorting the three unarmed girls can be easier. With Kay, Sally and Nick armed, be sure to watch out for the other three unarmed women on the way to the Wonderland Plaza restroom. Take the shortcut to the Paradise Plaza and travel to the security room. , deadrising.wikia.com. Saving at least three of the four girls is necessary for the Saint Achievement, all are necessary if Frank has lost two other survivors. Scope begins Trivia * The health bars of Lilly, Kelly, and Janet are triggered as soon as Frank enters Wonderland Plaza with this scoop active. If Frank leaves the plaza, their health will deplete and they will eventually die. Kay is not affected as she appears in the cutscene, and will be present as long as the scoop is active. * Jo is the only psychopath who will actively attack her hostages. * The song that plays during the fight is "Heaven's Creepin' In" by Supernova Syndicate. Images File:Dead_rising_jo_close_up.jpg Dead rising dead jo (9).png|Janet Star Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo.png Dead rising dead jo (8).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(2).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(3).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(4).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(7).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(8).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(9).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_killing_survivors_pp.png Dead_rising_above_the_law_killing_survivors_pp_(2).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves.png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves_(2).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves_(3).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves_(4).png Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves_(5).png File:Dead_rising_lilly_rescued.png Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law.jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(10).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(11).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(12).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(13).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(14).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(15).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(16).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(17).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(18).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(19).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(2).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(20).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(21).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(22).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(23).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(24).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(25).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(26).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(27).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(28).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(3).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(4).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(5).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(6).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(7).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(8).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(9).jpg Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_early_version.jpg|Early version of this scoop See also Notes External links